A Sweet Innocent Summer
by BritishJoBroManiacs
Summary: Two Best Friends Move To New Jersey from London. Follow them as they go through their summer, meeting hot new neighbours, going through wild adventures and discover blossoming romances. Includes the Jonas Brothers. R&R please!
1. Welcome to Wyckoff, New Jersey

**A/N - This is my first story I've ever written on FanFiction. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything else in this story except the characters Amy and Natalie.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Wyckoff, New Jersey**

"Ahh! I can't believe we're here" Natalie squealed to her best friend Amy. Natalie and Amy had been best friend since they had met each other in secondary school. They had lived in London for all their life, and had always dreamed off living in America together. They had just turned eighteen and were heading to the house they had bought a few months ago, from the help of their parents. They took their first steps out of the airport, and into Wyckoff, New Jersey. They were jumping up and down, with excitement, causing a few heads to turn.

"Oi! Look over there Natalie, a yellow taxi! Eeeeekkk!" Amy squealed. Before you go getting the wrong impression, these girls weren't ditsy, they were actually quite smart, but you wouldn't have known that if you had seen them right then, screaming their heads off in excitement. They were not use to the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their – hopefully- life living in America. You probably want to know why they would want to move away from London to live in America. Well, they had got fed up of London. The weather was always unpredictable, always bringing groggy weather; there wasn't anything new for them to do in London, and wanted to have a new adventure.

They had arrived in front of a medium-sized house, which was painted in a warm pastel colour. The house was in a nice suburb, so Natalie and Amy didn't really have to worry about psychos or burglars, wondering around. In London, people always had to keep an eye out. Your house always had an extra security alarm, and you always made sure you got back home before it got dark. Their jaws both dropped down all the way down to the floor, metaphorically speaking. They had this house all for themselves. They gasped in admiration, their hands shaking, as they lifted their luggage out of the taxi's boot and onto the front porch of their new home. They walked slowly up to the front door of the house, their eyes still wandering around every corner of the house, in amazement. When they stepped into the house, they both mumbled "Wow!"

As soon as they got in the house they rushed up to the first floor, checking every room they passed by.

"Claimed" Natalie shouted, throwing herself on to the king size bed that was placed in the biggest room in the house.

"What! No fair!" Amy wailed, as she threw her bags on the floor of the smaller bedroom. "I want the big bed!" Amy said in a very childish voice.

"Now Amy don't start a tantrum, or they'll be no ice cream!" Natalie said mockingly.

"Haha, very funny! That was so hysterical; I'm in stitches, by the way that was sarcastic. Sarcastic means when you say something but you don't really mean it!" Amy said slowly.

"I know what it means! Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

"I'm not! You told me not to have a tantrum! How was that not treating me like I was stupid?" Amy said. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Did we just have our first proper fight as roomies?" Amy asked.

"I think we did. Eeekkk!" Natalie squealed. They both started giggling hysterically. Now you really would think they were just dumb, ditsy, girls! They both sighed at the same time. Natalie looked at Amy; I think you probably guessed what they did next...start laughing again.

"Remember that ooooh...tssss thing?" Natalie asked. Amy sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking. You'd think they wouldn't even be able to remember that far back!

"Hannah Montana!" they chorused.

"Oooooh...tsssss", they said while touching both their index fingers together. They sat in silence for a moment, but Amy decided to break the silence.

"We really should do some unpacking, if we want to find time this summer, to explore our neighbourhood" Amy suggested. Natalie nodded, and started unzipping her suitcase, when they heard a knock at the door. They dismissed the knock, thinking it was probably a creak. They hadn't met anyone yet, so who would be knocking on their door. Two minutes later, another knock met with the door. Amy lifted her head up from her suitcase, and sighed with frustration. She had been kneeling on the floor, poking her head in her suitcase, searching through the mountain piles of clothing she had brought, for her mobile phone charger. Her phone's battery went dead and needed it to come back alive, as she was awaiting an important call. She lifted her body off the cream coloured carpet and headed off towards the door.

There was another knock, but this time even louder. Amy rolled her eyes. Was it necessary for them to keep knocking?

"I'm coming! I'm coming" she sang, as she made her way to open the door. She turned the knob of the brown wooden door, and pulled the door towards her body, peeking through the gap that was made. Her face dropped, disbelief filling up inside of her.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked the chapter. I know this chapter didn't have the Jonas Brothers in it, but I promise they'll be in the story soon. Now click that blue button at the bottom and start reviewing!**


	2. Meet the Jonas Brothers

**A/N - Here's the next chapter, and as you can see by the name of the chapter, the Jonas Brothers are going to be joining the story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately I do not own the Jonas Brothers:(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Meet the Jonas Brothers**

"Amy...Amy?" Natalie shouted from her room. "Who is it?". When no reply came, Natalie got worried. They didn't exactly know for sure whether there were psychos or murderers around. Natalie rummaged through her bag and got a tennis racket out. She readied herself and slowly went downstairs. She could hear no movement. _Where the hell is Amy?_ she thought. She crept behind the open door without being seen. She still couldn't see Amy and began to worry.

"Ahh!" Natalie screamed pouncing out from behind the door.

"Ahhhhhhh" everyone started screaming, Natalie looked at Amy; Amy looked at her. Then, Natalie finally noticed, they were screaming. The three boys in front of her were screaming. Then it sunk into her. She lowered the tennis racket and stopped screaming. Everyone stopped screaming.

"I…am…so…sorry!" Natalie and Amy felt like dying. They just embarrassed themselves in front of the three most gorgeous boys they had ever met in their entire life. The boys all had gone a bright shade of red, when they had realised that they had screamed their heads off in front of girls. Amy and Natalie noticed this and blushed, turning their heads to the side, hoping the boys didn't notice.

"Hi" the oldest of the boys squeaked. He cleared his throat and stretched his hand out towards the Natalie. "Hi, my name is Kevin, Kevin Jonas" Natalie took his hand and shook it gently. "These are my younger brothers, Joe" he pointed towards the guy who had his hair sticking up. _Whoa! He looks hot! Especially with that hair, it makes him look so adorable. Oh my gosh! What am I thinking! I just met them! Stop thinking women and start paying attention! _Natalie thought. She gave a warm smile to Joe. He gave a small wave back, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He must have noticed he was going red, because as soon as he waved, he looked towards his feet, hiding his face from the girls. "And this here is Nick" Kevin patted Nick on his back, as he finished the introduction. Nick gave a heart-melting smile towards the girls, but Natalie hadn't noticed, as she was too busy daydreaming about… who knows what she was daydreaming about. As Natalie was daydreaming, Amy returned Nick's smile, with a small wave. _He smiled at me! HE SMILED AT ME! He's so… cute! Oh gosh, I really need to get a life; I'm talking to myself in my head! _Amy thought, as she slapped herself on the forehead. The boys and Natalie had all noticed this and had turned their attention to Amy. Amy had noticed this, and stared at them in confusion.

"What?" Amy finally let out.

"Oh…nothing…nothing at all" they all replied at different times, jumbling up their words. Amy scratched her head in confusion, but then snapped out of her trance when Joe spoke.

"You haven't told us your names yet…" Joe trailed off.

"Oh. Oh…yeah…sorry. My name is Natalie" Natalie blushed in embarrassment. How could they forget to tell them their names? "And this is my best friend Amy" she wrapped her arm around Amy. "We just moved here from…" Natalie got interrupted by Kevin.

"Don't tell me! Let me guess…ummm… England?" he questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we're from England. Must be our accent, that gave it away" Natalie replied. They all started to laugh, but then stopped, leaving an awkward silence.

"So…anyways, we came here to say, welcome to the neighbourhood and we hope we'll see you around" Kevin said with a firm voice. He waved goodbye and started to turn around to leave, when he noticed his brothers were still standing there, looking like idiots. He turned back around and dragged his brothers along. "Another time, lover boys" Kevin mumbled to his brothers, as they made their way back to their house, across the street. Amy and Natalie stood in their front porch, watching them making their way back home. They knew they had an awesome summer ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to clear things up the Jonas Brothers are not famous in this story, but they still play music, as a hobby, and do it in their free time. They do play small gigs in small clubs/bars, but aren't in the show business, because they don't want to. The characters ages are as follows- Amy, Natalie and Nick Jonas are 18, Joe Jonas is 21 and Kevin Jonas is 22. Just thought I'd clear it up, so you guys don't get confused in future chapters. Hope your liking the story so far, and please review. Oh yeah, and Joe has his Joehawk again. Now, it's time for you to click that blue button and start reviewing!**


	3. You're Beautiful

**A/N – Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I've been busy with homework. Hope you like the chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Jonas Brothers (sadly I've never met them either). I do not own the song in this chapter; the song is You're Beautiful by James Blunt.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

****

**You're Beautiful**

Amy and Natalie climbed back through their doorway and shut the door behind them, while still wearing shocked expressions. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Then suddenly, Amy gave out a loud shriek.

"Oh! My! Gosh! I totally love America now! Did you see how cute he was?" Amy shrieked. Natalie rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. Natalie placed her hand on Amy's shoulder in attempt to stop Amy from jumping up and down. 

"Didn't you see how cute they all were?" Amy asked again.

"Now, now Amy don't start to drool over 'him' otherwise you might scare 'him' off…just like you did to Jake, back in England" Natalie reminded Amy while air quoting 'him'. Amy shot Natalie a look, with this comment.

"It only happened once, and look who's talking! You were practically drooling over Joe and you have the nerve to tell me to stop" Amy said, shocked that her best friend would say such a thing, when she did it herself. "Anyways… let's get back to unpacking. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go sight-seeing and who knows; there might be more guys that are as cute as _them_" Amy said dreamily, and then swayed back into her room.

"Come on, let's go!" Natalie shouted from the bottom of the staircase. She slid on her black jean jacket with ¾ sleeves. She opened the door and made her way out clutching onto her black and white, polka dot clutch bag.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Amy shouted running down the stairs. She grabbed her bag from on top of the counter and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

"Take your time much?" Natalie asked. "Sorry!" Amy replied linking arms with Natalie. After their encounter with the brothers from across the street, they felt...happy; a simple word but it described their mood well, so they decided on exploring their new neighbourhood. Back in England while looking for a place to live, they heard that New Jersey had some great stores. Girls and shops, you do the math!

"So..." Natalie said while looking at the shops, "What do you think of those boys, what were there names again?"

"Nat, I'm not stupid. You know their names!" Amy said smiling. "And I think they're nice people, but then again faces aren't everything."

"Oh yeah, you should know," Natalie said, "Jake" she coughed out. Amy playfully punched Natalie.

"Don't get me started on that boy. Beside we're in a new city, we have a new life...so let's forget about England. We've left it behind."

"Jake" Natalie coughed. Amy just gave her friend the 'evil' eye.

After about an hour and half of window shopping, the girls decided to settle down and stopped to have a drink in a café called 'Allasandro's'. Amy and Natalie both slumped down in their chairs and let out sigh of tiredness.

"Whoa! I'm parched!" Amy whined, as she picked up the menu of drinks off the table. She scanned through the menu, very carefully, deciding what to order. Amy got out of her seat, and started to head towards the counter.

"Fine, don't ask me what I want!" Natalie shouted across to Amy. Amy swivelled on the balls of her feet, to face Natalie.

"Fine, fine. What do you want?" Amy asked, with an impatient look on her face. Natalie buried her head in the menu, studying it, and then stuck her head out again.

"Umm…nothing, I'm fine, wasn't thirsty in the first place" Natalie said as she waved Amy off towards the counter. Amy rolled her eyes, and made her way to the counter to order.

"And this next song will be performed by a new band that we have playing here… give it up for the Jonas Brothers" a man dressed in an apron that had the name 'Allasandro's' written across it introduced. Just then three familiar boys made their way up to the stage and placed their acoustic guitar in position. The lights in the café dimmed down and Natalie's eyes were fixed on them. They started strumming their guitars and slowly began to sing, releasing their angelic voices to the atmosphere. The curly-headed boy took the microphone and began.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. 

By the end of the song, Amy had forgotten all about her hot chocolate, she had ordered, which now lay on the marble-top counter, going ice cold. Her mouth dropped in awe, as they finished the song, and the audience started clapping. Amy rushed back to her seat and faced Natalie. They both were wearing the same expression.

"Wow" they both chorused. By the time the girls looked back towards the stage, the boys had already packed up their guitars and half way towards the door when they realised that they were the boys they had met earlier. Just as they were about to push their way through the door, Amy shouted "Nick" causing Nick's head, his brothers' heads and a few other heads to face them. When Nick noticed Amy waving her hands frantically in the air, he flashed her a smile and headed towards her table. Joe soon noticed Natalie sitting beside Amy and rushed behind Nick. Kevin stood near the doorway waiting for his brothers to come back, but knowing them, he knew they wouldn't, so he trailed his way towards the table, where it now had occupied way more people than it was intended to, after all it was a table for two.

* * *

**A/N – Well hope you liked it. I've got some ideas of what I'm going to write for future chapters, but I keep getting writers block, so if you want to send in ideas, then send them in and please, please, please (begging on my knees) review the story. I want to know what you guys think of the story.**


End file.
